


Untitled. Sorry.

by Jammiebear00



Category: Phandom
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammiebear00/pseuds/Jammiebear00
Summary: No summary. This is just a short piece I wrote. Idk if it's any good but heck I tried.I was infulanced by too much sherlock and twilight zone.Please let me know what you think.JL





	

My eyes flutter open I have no idea where I am I look around the white room and deduce that im in a hospital. The heart monitor is starting to get annoying so I try to move my right hand to take it off, but someone has a hold of it I look to find a lady I don't know holding onto me. Her blond hair tickles my arm as she stirs. 

"Your awake!!!" She all but screams  
She hits the call light and two nurses in green scrubs come running in.  
"She's awake"

I try to talk but the tube in my throat makes it impossible I try to pull it out, one of the nurses stops me. Then it hits me. The blond lady just said she... she..  
The nurse with the grey roots hands me a pen and paper. I write:  
Where's dan?  
"Who" the blond asks  
"My.." i start to write boyfriend but cross it out and put friend"  
"Honey I don't know who.. was he in the car with you?"  
I write "yes"  
"They only found you and Courtney in the car"  
"WHO?" I wrote quickly  
Your best friend courtney.

I reach again to take the tube out but the grey nurse stops me and begins to take it out herself.  
The words don't come out at first but soon become a whisper.  
"Who am i"  
The blond looks at the nurse with the long brown hair. Her eyes are filled with panic.  
"She must have amnisia"  
" why do you keep calling me a she?"  
"We paged the Dr he should be here shortly" said the grey nurse.  
I lifted my head my brain felt like it was swiming.  
"It's ok Amy" the blond said taking my hand in hers.  
My heart monitor was beeping wildly.  
"My names not amy!"

"What have we got going on here?" A tall man in lab coat asks grabbing the chart off the grey nurse. She looks both hurt and pissed.  
I can't belive my eyes "dan?" I ask staring at the good looking doctor.  
He raises an eyebrow "no I'm Dr , Joe 'how are you feeling Amy?"  
"Is this some kind of a prank?" I try to sit up quickly get lightheaded and fall back. Before I go down I can see that I have boobs.  
"What's going on? This isn't funny Dan and why are talking like that?"  
"I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else. You were in a coma for quite sometime"  
"How long?"  
"8 long years my darling" the blond said stroking my head.  
Eight years.. that's about how long me and Dan have been together.  
"So all 8 years were just a dream?" I asked myself outloud.  
"That must have been quite a dream the brown haired nurse replied.  
"But it was you..." I pointed to the doctor  
"I'm guessing you heard my voice"  
"Saw you"  
"Pardon?"  
"I didn't hear you... I saw you."

Everyone was staring I at me like I had worms crawling out of my mouth.  
"Can I borrow your cell phone" I asked the blond whom I assumed was my mom.  
"My what?"  
"Cell phone... I wanna get on youtube and show you"  
"Honey you are speaking nonsense i dont have a cell phone and what's youhoob?"  
"What year is this?"  
"1990"  
"I'm tired can i go to sleep?"  
"Yeah we will leave you be" the doctor says shooing everyone out.  
I closed my eyes praying to go back to my future life.

The Dr joes pov

Honey I'm home I called tossing my keys on the table.  
"I'm in the kitchen" my wife called back.  
I snuck behind her and wrapped my arms around her. "You know your sapose to be on bed rest. Dr's orders."  
"I know but the baby was hungry"  
I leaned down and placed my hand on her stomach.  
"You know I was thinking Daniel for a boy"  
"Daniel James Howell" She said with a huge smile.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this even make sense? Idk


End file.
